1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors assembly and more particularly to a SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) connector assembly having a flex flat cable and a PCB (printed circuit board).
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,459 entitled “Cable connector assembly having a spacer and a bracket” disclosed a cable connector assembly (e.g., SATA connector) 100 comprising an insulating housing 1 defining a base portion 10 and mating portion 11; a plurality of contacts 2 received in the insulating housing 1 and arranged in a line transversely; a cable 5 connected to the contacts 2 electrically; a cover 6 made of an insulating material and mating with the insulating housing 1. The cover 6 is attached to the base portion 10 of the insulating housing 1. The cover 6 and the mating portion 11 is located at the opposite sides of the base portion 10. A receiving space is defined by the insulating housing 1 and the cover 6. One end of the cable 6 and the contacts 2 are received and connected electrically in the receiving space. One side of the cable connector assembly comprises a hole, and the cable 5 extends out of the receiving space through the hole.
However, a number of drawbacks have been found in the '459 patent. For example, special cable management equipment and processes are particularly required to solder cable to conductors. Further, this is time consuming with low yield. Furthermore, its production cost is much high.
Not with standing the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.